1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble-type snowflake maker, and more particularly to an improvement of a bubble-type snowflake maker that uses wind power for blowing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scenario such as drama and stage is used as an example, and the scenario uses, when necessary, a bubble-type snowflake maker to produce flying artificial snowflakes in the background, so as to improve dramatic and stage effects.
Currently, components such as a blower and a pump are provided in a machine body of a bubble-type snowflake maker, so as to use the pump to feed bubble water, and then use the blower to blow, by using wind power, bubbles to fly away from an outlet to form artificial snowflakes, thereby making a scenario of flying artificial snowflakes.
However, in a practical operation of a conventional bubble-type snowflake maker, when a blower uses wind power to blow bubbles to fly away from an outlet to form artificial snowflakes, the bubbles spread out from the outlet by a large angle, thus relatively reducing blowing distances of the bubbles; and most of the bubbles move along an outer peripheral surface of the outlet and drop, thus causing a slippery floor of a site and reducing a bubble-type snowflake effect. Therefore, how to solve the aforementioned problems is the subject that needs to be studied by persons skilled in the art.